vectrexfandomcom-20200213-history
Vectrex Wiki
Welcome to Vectrex Wiki Welcome to the Vectrex wiki! A place for all Vectrexians to gather to discuss the best -- and only -- vector gaming system ever made! RASTER AND FMV NOT ALLOWED!! Forget the pixels and the pre-rendered backgrounds, this is a lines-only zone! (Not counting a few of the bitmapped homebrew games, of course!) So far, there are non-raster articles online since November 2, 2010. New content *'1/19' Vec Fu and Rudy Sarzo pages added. What does a metal bassist has to do with the Vectrex? Go to its page to find out! *'1/18' Charles in Charge page added. See what this has to do with the Vectrex! *'1/11' 3D Narrow Escape became a full entry. *'1/10' 3D Mine Storm became a full article. *'1/7' VeCaves/Spike's Spree and Cube Quest pages added, along with the Debris Exclusive Edition page becoming a full entry. *'1/6' The 3D Crazy Coaster, Pitcher's Duel and Omega Chase Deluxe articles became full-length entries on this day, as they were stub pages before (the latter two going back a few years, whereas 3D Crazy Coaster was just in the last few days). Either way, check them out! *'1/5' Craig Aker page added. *'1/4' VecFahren‎ page added. Also, that, along with Cosmic Chasm, Spinball and Pole Position were added to the How to enlarge your Vectrex screen page, so see how those fared when using a magnifying sheet. *'1/1/2015' Happy New Year, Vectrexians! The Cosmic Chasm page was given a bit of a makeover, along with having a review added to it (click on the Tabber at the bottom to see how it fared). Submitting a new article It can be confusing to new users to wikis in regards to submitting new pages, but it's fairly simple for creating new pages for the most part. Most situations for submitting new material to this wiki in particular will usually include: 1. In order to create a write-up about a game or programmer that does not have a page yet, users can click on either the list of Vectrex games or the list of Vectrex personnel pages, click on the corresponding name, and that will take you to the entry's new page for you to create. 2. If there is no page to one of the above, edit one of the lists, add the game or personnel name (just make sure to encase them in double brackets so a page will appear when it is clicked on), Publish it, then click on the entry. 3. Do a Search (at left if you're using the MonoBook skin, at top right if using the New Wikia skin) for the subject you wish to create an article on, which it will read "", which will be in red if using the MonoBook skin; if you're using the default Wikia skin, then type in the subject name in the Contribute field at top right. After that, you'll click on the red area for the MonoBook skin or you'll click on Add a page if using the Wikia skin, and after that you will be taken to a new page and you can start typing to your heart's content. 4. If passing along your story in regards to getting your Vectrex (and/or your experience with the machine), perform step #3, then type in "Vectrex Stories: _____" (your user name or what you'd like to be identified as) to start that up. If there are any questions, either leave them on this discussion page or this wiki's founder's page. There's also the How to write an article page to read up on formatting for this wiki in particular, and the backup wiki to dump a copy of whatever article(s) you write (or you can ask the above admin to do it for you, although you will not get a credit for it in your history if you have an account) is here. Articles have a 60 day time period to be copied onto the backup wiki until the founder puts a copy there himself. Thanks, and good luck with writing and editing! Latest comments A few pages of interest A few things to get you started with! *List of Vectrex games (note: it's divided into three sections, so keep on scrolling...down...WAAAAAAAY down...also, check out the Catalog of non-gaming Vectrex demos as well) *List of Vectrex personnel (note: like the above, this is in three sections) *How to write an article specifically for this site. Even veteran wiki contributors should check out this page for formatting specifically for this wiki, although it could turn out to be simpler than others. *Also, be sure to share your story as to when you first got your Vectrex (or just an interesting one that happened at some point)! There are also several polls to vote in, and you don't even need to have a Wikia account in order to do so, so check them out and vote! *Yes, this wiki has way more than just lists! Check out the total site content page or just do a Search (both at left if your skin is set at MonoBook, at top right if set on the default Wikia skin)! Category:Browse